


losing touch

by noctizanagi



Series: rewrites [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctizanagi/pseuds/noctizanagi
Summary: [rewrite offloat on- the new and improved]Ryuji slumped into the seat next to the noirette with a shrug. “I dunno, ‘kira. Prolly. I think that when I fall asleep or pass out it restarts, or something like that. I dunno what to tell you without messing up somethin’. Maybe that… Shido’s Palace starting collapsing before anything we did, for some reason we don’t know, so it was… really hard to get out. I almost died. I will almost die.” The prospect of going through that event again - regardless of the adrenaline, regardless of the excitement that ran through his veins and fueled his bad leg - it terrified him to no end. “Dude, I’m scared…”“It’s going to be okay, Ryuji.” Akira hummed, wrapping his arms around the other with a small frown. “We’ll figure it out together, alright?”





	losing touch

**Author's Note:**

> i am really dissatisfied with how the first version came out,, but I don't want to delete it oops
> 
> so here !! a good rewrite with more logic, more angst, more fluff - you want it, I think i maybe might have it lmao

The stars glimmered underneath folds of waves, the ocean swallowing the ship Shido once occupies bit by bit. There was a lifeboat hanging high in the air, path to the ladder reflecting in Ryuji’s eyes. He scanned the area up and down, hand reaching up to pull off his skull mask and free his skin. Futaba was yelling, shouting about how she couldn’t swim, and the rest of the team wasn’t much more composed compared to the calm storm that was Akira Kurusu. 

 

“Hey. I’ve got this,” Ryuji murmured, handing the mask to the leader and grinning. “You guys stay safe. I’ll lower the lifeboat.” Before any objections could be made he dashed forward, letting focus run through his veins and pump into his legs. They called out to him. He didn’t respond with anything more than a reassuring grin.

 

The blond built up momentum and vaulted over the gap, eyes trailing downward to watch his shadow fly across the galaxy. Fire danced behind him as he scaled the ladder, pushing off to jump and pull down the lever. A lifeboat swung back and forth, lowering to the surface and making a splash. “C’mon guys! I’ve effin’ got this!” Ryuji tracked the running Phantoms, vision skimming the water for threats. Akira kept glancing upwards as to make sure he was still there, but they both knew that the explosions were getting too close for comfort. 

 

Ryuji felt the heat crawl up his skin, flames licking at the edges of his boots before a bang went off right next to him, the ship collapsing as he fell into the cracks of the Metaverse. There was grass underneath him and he yelped, burns running down his legs and hissing in protest when they touched anything but air. “Guys?” he called, groaning when he tried to get up. The blond found himself slowly leaning upwards, searching for his team to make sure they were okay.

 

The next thing he knew, Ryuji was face-to-face with Akira, who engulfed him in tight hug with dry eyes and a relieved heart. He buried his face in Ryuji’s hair, holding him close like the boy would fade away if he let go. “You don’t do that again, Ryu. I’ll kill you if you die,” Akira mumbled, wheezing a bit as he was surrounded by the rest of the team.

 

The reassurances of the rest of the team, along with some light scoldings that didn’t have much venom behind them, filled Ryuji with warmth he hadn’t felt in a long time. There was something inside that told him he should hang onto that feeling, even as Ann wrapped an arm around his chest and helped him hobble to Dr. Takemi’s clinic. Ryuji huffed and shook it off, focused on not tripping over any loose stones in the concrete. Morgana made a light joke - “Skull’s an idiot, sacrificing himself like that, but he’s  _ our  _ idiot” - and the blond couldn’t get the smile off his face.

 

His mom wasn’t home when he opened the door, so he found the time to put on some regular pants and hide the charred ones. She came in a bit after Ryuji, though, and smiled softly, cooking up dinner for the two while her son cleaned up the living room. Her eyes fell on the bandages around his ankle once when his pants got caught on something, but the grin Ryuji flashed her was blinding; Mikoto let it be, humming to herself as she moved around the tile.

 

Ryuji sat on the edge of his bed and collapsed onto his blankets, burying himself in the scents of home and the relief of the burn cream Takemi had put on. “Effin’... thank god.” The victory against Shido was a benefit too, but he was just happy to be alive - and his team faded into grey as his consciousness slept.

 

**-**

 

“Hey mom, good morning!” Ryuji slid into the kitchen, grabbing a random fruit from the basket and biting into it. Mikoto smiled, ruffling his hair and moving to go out the door.

 

“I’ve got to go to work, but have fun today! It’s Friday, almost to Sunday,” she cheered, closing the door with a quiet click and leaving Ryuji in the dust. The blond stared at the wood, blinking twice.  _ Friday… are you kidding, mom? It’s Saturday, isn’t it? _ He grabbed his phone from the table and turned it on, freezing when he read the date.  _ But, we already effin’ beat Shido! And yesterday was today! What the hell is going on here? _

 

With a hiss, Ryuji ran out the door, slinging his backpack on as an afterthought. That meant that not only did he have to fight Shido again, that  _ asshole _ , but he would also have to deal with Akechi to top off the cake. There was an unmistakable eerie feeling in the atmosphere at that thought, Captain Kidd stirring up vague unease in the stray corners of his mind. Akira was just exiting Leblanc when the blond caught up to him, calluses brushing against the rough fabric of the grey hoodie he had to wear. “‘kira! I have something super effin’ important to tell ya!” 

 

The noirette turned, blinking once before his head tilted to the side. “What is it, Ryuji?” 

 

“I, uh- didn’t today already effin’ happen, dude?” 

 

Akira snorted, shaking his head. “Thanks for lightening the stress, Ryu’,” he joked, looking up to see the blond scowling, hands dug into his pockets. “You can’t be serious, Ryu’. Are you?” 

 

“I am, ‘kira! I’m completely effin’ serious! Today- the ship- Shido’s Palace collapsing before it was supposed to- don’t you remember?” Ryuji grasped at a cup of straws, drawing short as Akira’s expression moved from skeptical to a mix of concerned and curious. It was evident that he didn’t remember the day’s - would it be yesterday? Today? Ryuji didn’t know - events at all. 

 

Akira shook his head, glancing from side to side before tilting his head back towards Leblanc. “If we’re going to talk further, we need to come inside in case of… you know. I trust you, Ryu, and this seems serious.” The blond nodded, following the leader in and closing the door behind him. Sojiro looked up from his cleaning, eyebrows furrowing with a quiet question. “Sorry, boss. It’s important.”

 

The attic seemed even more cramped than usual with the lingering tension, Morgana sitting up from his spot on the bed. “Hey, Skull. What’re you doing here? Isn’t school still on?” 

 

“Ryu’s talking about how today… already happened. Like a time loop. I need to know more before I can make any sound decisions.” Akira slipped onto the couch, pulling down his hood before rubbing at one of his bandages. “Ryuji, I need you to explain everything without the possibility of ruining today - even though you might restart it, right?”

 

Ryuji slumped into the seat next to the noirette with a shrug. “I dunno, ‘kira. Prolly. I think that when I fall asleep or pass out it restarts, or something like that. I dunno what to tell you without messing up somethin’. Maybe that… Shido’s Palace starting collapsing before anything we did, for some reason we don’t know, so it was… really hard to get out. I almost died. I will almost die.” The prospect of going through that event again - regardless of the adrenaline, regardless of the excitement that ran through his veins and fueled his bad leg - it terrified him to no end. “Dude, I’m scared…” 

 

“It’s going to be okay, Ryuji.” Akira hummed, wrapping his arms around the other with a small frown. “We’ll figure it out together, alright?”

 

**-**

 

Ryuji hurried down the stairs to the school gates, looking around for Ann and Haru. Makoto had left early, soon after the blond had arrived late to class, and Akira still wasn’t able to attend. That ‘family issue’ bullshit was holding up well enough; Ryuji was glad that after whatever would happen now, the noirette would be able to get back to his studies soon enough. “Hey! Hey Ryuji!” Ann ran up behind him, grinning a bit as her ponytails bounced along with her. 

 

“Oh, hey Ann. You ready?” 

 

“Sure am! You?” Ryuji hesitated.

 

“Yeah. ‘m ready as I’ll ever be.”


End file.
